God Bless the USA
by moonlightbear
Summary: After years of hardship, war, and fear, the songs that brought this country so much hope, found its way back…
1. Chapter 1

**God Bless the USA**

**By: Moonlightbear**

**Summary: **After years of hardship, war, and fear, the songs that brought this country so much hope, found its way back…

**Author's notes: **I'm planning a larger story (/ series) but it's taking me ages to write and I want the first one finished before I post any chapters because I tend to leave a lot of unfinished stories… so in the mean time here's a one shot song fic. Enjoy! I don't own anything!

------------------

The War has ended… April 3, 2011. Finally, the troops, that fought, and the children, that were evacuated, were coming home.

Let's start at the beginning though. How did we get to this point?

The answer starts on Sept. 20, 2006; now, officially known as Isolation Day. Every city, county, and state in America was isolated from the rest of the world. 96 percent of the country lost all electricity and communications. And 23 of those cities and their surrounding areas were completely lost to the devastation of the bombs and it's immediate after effects.

The Period of Chance followed Isolation Day. We called this five month period this because it was purely by chance whether you lived or died. Some rose to the occasion becoming something they couldn't have become in the country as it was before. Others lost everything, where once they were instant millionaires living the high life now scrounged for food and warmth. Several other people even chose to try and become new presidents of different regions of the country.

At the end of the Period of Chance, we found certainty. There were only three regions; two of which were strong opposing forces and one that was searching who to side with. The Allied States of America (ASA) was everything West of the Mississippi River, including Hawaii and Alaska. Their capital was in Cheyenne, WY. The United States of America (USA) still stood, and covers all the states East of the Mississippi River. D.C. was no longer its capital though, Columbus, OH was. Lastly was the swing vote, the Independent Republic of Texas, and San Antonio was its capital.

Eight months after Isolation Day occurred, the Independent Republic of Texas, who was planning to side with the ASA, was told information that could change their minds. Less than three days later evidence, that could convict leaders of the ASA and J&R (the company behind the ASA) of the largest crime in the history of the world, arrived in Texas. The next three weeks consisted of tests as they examined the evidence and on June 27, 2007 Texas joined the USA. Louisiana soon followed, not only because it was the only ASA state between two now USA states, but also because of the enormous amount of debt they were in towards J&R and the evidence that was carried through their state. The LA state governor was a curious guy and old friends with the Texan governor.

The 2nd Civil War officially began at the battle of Jonesboro, on July 4, 2007. Independence Day will always be a day to remember. Independence is independence and Americans deserve their freedom.

In June of '08 both the ASA and the USA were worried for the youths of their country/ countries. No one is sure who the first to send the kids away was, but eventually they both did. Most of the children were sent to the coast. Important and at risk kids were sent to northern Canada or Alaska. Canada along with England and a few other countries sided with the USA; although, it was a fight in America, other countries refused to add their troops into the fight, but that didn't mean they couldn't provide shelter. Hawaii had been the third state to join the USA, and that is why the ASA sent their leader's children to Alaska. Some of the hardest at risk kids that needed to get to safety lived in rebellion cities and towns behind the ASA lines. They couldn't get all the children out, but after the Jericho kidnapping of Oct. 2010 the USA made immediate evacuation of rebellion leader's children. Truth be told, not all of them made it to safety.

The ASA finally surrendered after losing 11 states and the battle of Cheyenne on April 3, 2011. The country change during this time, some states no longer exist while others expanded and shrunk. Parts of California, Florida, and the eastern coast were under water. California was now two states NCA and SCA divided just below the San Francisco bomb affected area. West Virginia was no more than just part of its surrounding states. And many other small changes in state borders. None the less the country is reunited once again, and songs that have been under ground, and practically stamped into oblivion, rise again.

------------

Three days after the war ended people began to reunite with family and friends. It may not be the only town that has a city wide block party, but it's a town we all know and love.

-------------

Robert Hawkins looked down at his wife and daughter, and knew there was only one thing wrong with this picture. He hoped tonight it would be fixed, "Dad!" Robert smiled, it was. He turned around to see his son running towards the table they were at and stood just in time to hug his son in the biggest bear hug he ever had to give. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jake do the same with his own daughter, and Emily stood nearby.

_If tomorrow all the things were gone  
I'd worked for all my life,  
And I had to start again  
with just my children and my wife,  
I'd thank my lucky stars  
to be living here today,  
'Cause the flag still stands for freedom  
and they can't take that away._

At the bottom of the steps that led into City Hall stood a flag pole that held two flags, the first was our nation's flag carrying one less star. The second had become a city flag; on it, it stated 'Don't Tread on Me' with a snake above the words. Many of its citizens protected the town during the war and once the town was safe others went over the border and fought with USA army. One of those 'others' was the boyfriend of one Skylar Stevens. Dale felt he did everything he could for Jericho and wanted to do more. He taught Skylar how to take care of the market and his boys would continue their resource gathering without him. There was something else Dale planned to do, for Skylar in particular.

She stood just outside of Bailey's wringing her hand nervously thinking the worst, and than the most beautiful sight she ever saw came into view. Skylar's eyes were set on him and she didn't notice anything or anyone around him. She ran and hugged him as hard as she could, and after a few moments she heard him choke out the words, "I found them." She raised her eyes to the couple who stood behind Dale that never moved. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped, and slowly she let her boyfriend go and the parents and their daughter embraced after years of separation. The father looked at Dale and gave him a nod that no words could ever explain what the young man did for his family.

_I'm proud to be an American  
where at least I know I'm free,  
And I won't forget the men who died  
who gave that right to me,  
And I gladly stand up next to you  
and defend her still today,  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land  
God Bless the U.S.A._

Looking up and down Main Street an array people stood here and there. Some have lived here for many, many years and others have gathered in just these last few years. Friends and family together again, even strangers with no place to go found a home in Jericho.

Inside Bailey's at a booth near the windows sat two teenagers snuggling, as they enjoyed some fries. At the bar a young woman in her twenties watched them apprehensively. "Hey, Kelly how's Allyssa doing?"

"Allyssa is great. Me, not so much." Kelly responded with a little laugh. "You know," She said turning to Mary. "I always wanted a younger sibling; I just never knew how much work it would be."

"Well, I can't help you much there. I was an only child." Mary said cleaning a couple of cups, and then she remembered something. "That's right; you two didn't grow up together…"

"Yeah, no we didn't. I was living in Florida when I decided to leave my family and move in with my online boyfriend. Ten minutes after I left a transfer in Dallas, TX the bombs went off. And if I remember correctly, lyssa was in NYC babysitting. We met in one of the camps, and we came with the group that was heading here 'cause it was the closest to Denver she could get… neither of our family made it, so we made our own."

"It just reminds me of all the different types of people we have here now…"

"Yeah well, it's a wonderful place to be, I'm glad we found our way here."

_From the lakes of Minnesota  
to the hills of Tennessee,  
Across the plains of Texas  
from sea to shining sea.  
From Detroit down to Houston  
and New York to L.A.,  
There's pride in every American heart  
and it's time we stand and say:_

Many have lost their lives in the last several years, but they will never be forgotten. Everyday the citizens of Jericho will wish their former mayors, Johnson Green and Gary Anderson, were with us on days like this. As they wish for friends, like Bonnie Richmond, Gracie Leigh, Scott Rennie, and Jimmy Taylor, to be here with us too. Instead, just as many that we lost is as many as we gained into this community. The celebration tonight holds great hope for future generations, and future mayors.

_I'm proud to be an American  
where at least I know I'm free,  
And I won't forget the men who died  
who gave that right to me,  
And I gladly stand up next to you  
and defend her still today,  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land  
God Bless the U.S.A._

Slowly the soldiers from the small town trickled in, reconnecting with their families but quite a few had yet to arrive. One of which was… "Have you guys seen Eric?" Mary said coming out of her bar.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he's fine. We got a fax from him yesterday, so he's probably just talking with some of guys on patrol." Beck replied, with his arm around Heather. Over the years Beck became close friends with the Greens and town of Jericho.

"Are we going to keep the town border patrols up now that the war is over?" Some one nearby asked.

"Only for a little while, old habits die hard." Jake told them. They smiled.

The teen band finished their song and someone else took the stage.

"Wow, it's wonderful to be home again. I finally understand my father's words each time he spoke." Eric said into the microphone. Behind him stood other soldiers who decided to wait and listen to Eric speech, before reuniting with their families. "So now I can say: I've been to big cities and foreign countries, if you'd like to call the ASA a foreign country, but I'd take the good people of Jericho over any other city. I trust you, and I hope over the last several years you've all learned that we can all trust each other in the best of time and the worst of times." Many people looked around and knew his words to be true. "We lost many during these years and I'd like to honor those who past in order to give us back our freedom: Alvie Clemons, JP Achor, Stephanie Lancaster, Norman Kelly, Gary Hiner, and Sean Henthorn. A moment of silence, please." These were just some of the kids that left their home and fought along side the US Army. "Thank you!" The moment past and the last of the troops stepped into Main Street. David Cale, Shep's oldest son, found his mother and brothers. Micheal Gobber searched the crowd for his older sister. He heard she lived here now with her family. "Micheal! It couldn't be!" He turned and saw Darcy pushing through the crowd to him. Jason Whalley spotted his little sister during the speech, she hadn't change, but her friends did. Her best friend was with the guy he once known his sister to call loser every chance she got. Caroline Clemons found her distraught family close to the stage with many friends giving them a shoulder to cry on. Her niece, little Stacey, who wasn't so little anymore, was the first to notice her and then Caroline's brother pray to god and hugged his little sister. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect him Johnny," She told him. "I don't blame you and I know he wouldn't either." He told her.

_I'm proud to be an American  
where at least I know I'm free,  
And I won't forget the men who died  
who gave that right to me,  
And I gladly stand up next to you  
and defend her still today,  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land  
God Bless the U.S.A._

----------

Good luck America! Thank you and please review!


	2. author's note's

Author's Notes: basically this is just so this story is put back on the front page to celebrate shortly after the end of the Second Civil War! Hip hip hurray! Congrats to the new USA! God bless!

Also I'd like to add… Future and current Fanfictions in the making…

Coming Soon -_Angels Among Us_—A song fic about Roger's story from the plane to Jericho.

Coming Soon - _A Secret Story_- title still in work— Summary: Jake Green's world has secrets, his life has stories, and his heart is occupied by one but willing to spread for another. This is a secret, a story about the girl who holds his heart… … … long story short, This is the story of Jake's 6yr old daughter, Rylie, from her mom's care in Rapid City, SD to the hospital in Jericho, and further more into the New Bern/Jericho war, ASA, kidnapping, and Canadian Boarding School.

Updating Soon—_Rylie Green and Her Very Long Story_—Summary: The war has ended and Rylie is now home, safe and sound… now she must face her family and friends and let them in on the secrets of the new world she calls her own… … … This is a crossover fanfiction, Rylie Green first three years at Hogwarts. Year one is called: Rylie Green and Another Corrupt Government… Rylie's first year takes place during Harry's fifth. I think you can understand why I chose this year for Rylie's entrance.

Hope you all enjoy! And please review ASAP! Thank you!


End file.
